megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:TornadoMan.EXE
Archive 1 ---- Templates Useful templates page? If it is the Category:Templates, you only need to add "Category:Templates" in the template page. The "noinclude" makes the content be used only in the template, while "includeonly" makes it appear only in the page the template is used. --Quick 01:07, April 20, 2010 (UTC) How is everything I got MM:PU. I have already completed the game on Easy as Mega Man. I also tried to play through the game as Cut Man and Bomb Man, but I haven't completely succeeded yet. I'm having trouble with Cut Man as Bomb Man and as Cut Man, I'm having trouble at the boss refights. It's also hard to fight Mega Man? when playing as Guts Man and Oil Man. I am not asking for help. For one thing, you'll probably find it hard to believe I played on easy and still had trouble with bosses. I actually saw some advantages. Cut Man can use his wall-jump ability to dodge the Guts Blocks Guts Man throws and Time Man can use the Time Slow to slow down the bosses' attacks and thereby make their attacks easier to avoid. SonofSamhain 13:17, April 20, 2010 (UTC) Thankyou That's for congratulating me! I can't wait to use my new powers. MC Hammer Bro. 11:09, April 21, 2010 (UTC) Hey Mr. Bueracrate Congrates on the promotion. Just out of curiosity, what's your current wiki editing projects?MC Hammer Bro. 16:01, April 22, 2010 (UTC) Template idea I don't know how to create templates, but here's an idea for one. We have a few pages for generic ideas that span most to all series, like World Evolution and Teleportation. Do you think we should have a template for these? --Rdh288 00:40, April 23, 2010 (UTC) DOC fan images Oops. Sorry. Thanks for catching that.Rdh288 02:16, April 24, 2010 (UTC) I played some more MM:PU. I finally beat the game as Cut Man, and then I did the same as Ice Man. My playthrough as Ice Man was pretty easy. Even Bomb Man wasn't difficult. I only died three or four times, but none of my deaths were caused by a boss. The only bosses that really aggravated me were Mega Man? and Guts Man. SonofSamhain 13:18, April 25, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Wow, thanks Zalbaag! That just made my day a whole lot better... By the way, (and I'm not sure if you, or another admin, has already taken care of this or not) I think that there is a spammer/vandalizer that keeps editing the Wily page, occasionally using offensive language...you probably saw that. Anyway, just wondering... Natork 03:49, April 30, 2010 (UTC) Really old user has a question. Hiya, I first did some work on the Wiki back before it moved to Wikia, and I have a question. I did a rather large upgrade of the Giga Freeze page, except my connection logged off automatically before I submitted it; is there anyway to assume an IP address into one's account? Goddra2 19:12, May 9, 2010 (UTC) Fanon wiki I unblocked you in the Mega Man Fanon Wiki, but there was no reason to block you as you did nothing wrong. Ericard may be just upset that his game was deleted here, but I explained to him why it was removed. --''Quick'' (talk) 20:48, May 17, 2010 (UTC) I beat Mega Man 3 I will celebrate by listening to my favorite Mega Man musics. Here's how I beat it. First, I was struggling with Wily Machine 3, the boss that prevented me from completing the game last time I played it. Then, it hit me. During Wily's second form, I used Rush Jet and shot several triple shots at him. I then made it to Gamma and beat him easily, with little difficulty. I was a bit disappointed that the only bonus content that could be unlocked in Mega Man 3 on the Anniversary Collection was that you could play Mega Man: The Power Battle after beating Needle Man. Of all the Mega Man games, Mega Man 3 isn't very hard. It's especially weird that the Robot Masters' weaknesses make fighting them way too easy, even by Robot Master weakness standards. You just fight them with the weapon and BOOM, the fight has ended as soon as it began. I just have to complete the other 7 Mega Man games. SonofSamhain 15:00, May 31, 2010 (UTC) Dumb question Like I said, this is a dumb question, but can you tell me how to rename a file (like a picture)? I'm pretty sure that non-admins can do it. Natork 08:51, June 4, 2010 (UTC) Would it be okay to add Magnet Missile to the Homing Weapons category?--Moe1216 00:45, June 7, 2010 (UTC) Character Card? Do you know what kind of card this is?> Cb13 Relatively random Idea Hey, I was just looking at the Alia/Quotes and Sigma/Quotes pages, and I got an idea for how to organize them better. What if, instead of having random "Quotes" pages and other characters' quotes on their own pages, we just had a page with each games' script? (maybe something like "Mega Man X3 Script") It would be easier to understand then a single character's quotes on their page, since we could see the others' as well. I would be willing to type them up, and maybe Twilight Man would be able to help as well, since he put up almost all the X series characters' quotes. Just a thought. Natork 22:57, July 10, 2010 (UTC) :Hmm, I didn't even think of that. I do know another "Wiki" (they say it's a Wiki, but they have quite a lot more restrictions on non-admins editing it) that has scripts and a ton of other resources (TMMN). If you scroll to about 2/3 of the way down you'll see a bunch of links labeled things like "Guides", "Manuals", etc. and then there are the ones for the Scripts. I'm still not sure if that part of their site really counts as a wiki, but still. Also, one more thing, before I forget - do you know how to create a Category? I've never been able to figure it out, but I see even unregistered contributors doing it. I'm thinking there should be a category called "Scripts" or maybe "Game Scripts" or something like that. Natork and Twilight Man The two really did a great job. They can become sysops. --''Quick'' (talk) 15:10, July 13, 2010 (UTC) Really? Whoa, so I'm actually an admin now?? Seriously?? No way! That's awesome! Thanks for the new powers! :D Or is it Quick that I should be thanking? Hm, I'll just say it to both of you, haha. I'll do all I can for this wiki! (BTW, if there are no other objections (I hope), I suppose I'll get started on the Scripts pages as soon as I can!) - Natork 19:38, July 13, 2010 (UTC) Undiscovered Manga Hey Zalbaag, I found a doujinshi of a after Mega Man X: Command Mission story. The story is about Axl and Cinnamon attempt to nurse an injured bird back to health while avoiding suspicion from X and crew ( apparently, animals of any sort are not allowed onto resistance premises). In time, "little white" is once again able to fly, forcing Axl and Cinnamon to bid it heartwarming farewell. Do you think you can add this to Comics and Manga if you read this. the link: "Seven Hearts: Little Bird, Little Kids" --Cb13 (talk) 15:43, July 21, 2010 White Axl We shoud still mention the fact that MMXCM was released before MMX8, that explains why his white form don't appear in command mission--Xabryn 21:39, July 22, 2010 (UTC) It's been awhile How's it going Zalbaag. I've noticed that your edit count has sky-rocketed and you've put a lot of hard work into this wiki. Nice job. MC Hammer Bro. 17:29, July 23, 2010 (UTC) ::Awesome! I was planning to suggest TwilightMan get a promotion and I'm glad that he's gotten it. I also think that I've figured out a good format for the battle network viruses that when i get the chance I'll try and implement it to the pages. MC Hammer Bro. 18:11, July 23, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Thanks dude, but what the card art I posted a cuple mouths ago. Since your a Mega Man expert maybe you can tell me what this is(the card art). (P.S. the link I posted has more of the card art from Megaman Battle Network 1-5. P.S.S. can you tell me how to put pictures into the dumb template) the link:official art gallery --Cb13 (talk) 13:52, July 23, 2010 THANK YOU!!! THANKS DUDE!!!!!!!!!!! -- Cb13 (talk) 12:30, July 24, 2010 ? Hey Zalbaag, can I ask you a questoin? If I looking for an video game encyclopedia (like R20 Rockman & Rockman X Official Complete Works) in a store, which store should I look in? -- Cb13 (talk) 7:12, July 25, 2010 Thank you. -- Cb13 Book Hunting Well do know anyone who owns a R20 Rockman & Rockman X Official Complete Works? -- Cb13 (talk) 12:45, July 25, 2010 Idea Plan Ok, because the only the places you can buy one is on the internet, I'm try not to buy it off the internet and they don't sell them at "GameStop" either. SSSOOO, can you name some video game stores, please. -- Cb13 (talk) 8:16 P.M, July 25, 2010 P.S I guest everyone does military time? Help! Thanks for the welcome. I accidently hid my folowed pages and now I cant get it to reapear. Can somone please tell me how to do this?Baraku 20:54, July 29, 2010 (UTC)Baraku Quick question Hey Zalbaag! I have a little question for you, if you got a moment. There seems to be a registered member on this Wiki that is rather...overprotective of an article. Like, every time I try to touch up the gallery for that article in a certain order, or if I put some data into it, they seem to constantly mess with it, basically undoing my actions and setting it up in a way they see fit. What do you think I oughtta do, if anything? --Twilight Man 03:26, August 3, 2010 (UTC) Something Cool, Dude Hey Zalbaag, I just made a new article over on Mega Man Fanon Wiki. It's called the Forte Defiance -- Cb13 (talk) 5:47, August 08, 2010 Re: Whoa whoa whoa Whoa indeed, I'm sorry about that, I didn't know! I just added it because the Rockman X (manga) has a link like that too... *sweatdrop* - Natork 15:46, August 11, 2010 (UTC) RockMan & Forte: Mirai Kara no Chousensha you own an original copy of RockMan & Forte: Mirai Kara no Chousensha right? do you have the game manual? i ask you because i know someone that could translate it, that way we can add more information about the game to this wiki. DeathTanz Mantisk The user DeathTanz Mantisk is adding to much fanon. His intentions seem to be good, but I think he needs some guidance and supervision until he learn the basics. -- 00:22, August 12, 2010 (UTC) : I've definitely have been trying to keep up with him. I believe I've told him before not to add fanon, but I'll keep watch on him. Thanks! --Zalbaag 00:49, August 12, 2010 (UTC) Proposal on Forum Hey Zalbaag, I created a proposal about duplicated information and I was hoping you could express your opinion about it. Thanks MC Hammer Bro. 12:41, August 15, 2010 (UTC) HELP MMMMMEEEE! PLEASE! I got a new, more update picture of Iris.EXE I'm trying to replace the picture in the freakin template. SO PPPPPPPPPLLLLLLLLLLLLEEEEEEAAAAAAASSSSSSSSEEEEEEEEE, HELP ME! -- Cb13 (talk) 13:01, August 16, 2010 Pseudoroids It's because the page called Pseudoroid had more information for each Pseudoroid in their respective sections, including things like sprites and voice actors. If you want to put their sprites and other stuff into their own pages, then I won't stop you; I just don't have time to do it right now. XD -Natork 18:26, August 19, 2010 (UTC) ::Haha, don't worry. I suppose that would be a good idea to check for that, though. Natork 20:15, August 19, 2010 (UTC) Collapsible List Template Hi, could this template be added to this wiki for the info boxes? http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Template:Collapsible_list It could seriously help in keeping the length from getting out of control. -- Udana 20:06, August 23, 2010 (UTC) : OK, added the template. The only issue is that when there is only one list present it will display that list expanded when the article loads, instead of collapsed (works fine on the templates own page, though). There doesn't seem to be anyway to fix this in the actual source; because of how the list is implemented, but it works, so no big deal I guess. :) You just have to add display:none; to liststyle =. -- Udana 02:47, August 24, 2010 (UTC) Udana Have you and Quick ever considered the possibility of making Udana a sysop or even an admin for the MMKB? I believe this member has proven themselves to be a tremendous help to this Wiki! --Twilight Man 23:22, August 23, 2010 (UTC) :I totally agree. Udana deserves it 100%; I meant to ask about this promotion earlier, but got distracted by script writing. -_- I haven't been able to figure out how to augment a user's rights, so I think you guys should do it, haha. XD -Natork 03:13, August 24, 2010 (UTC) I agree too. --''Quick'' (talk) 00:08, August 25, 2010 (UTC) Awesome!! Thanks for the promotion! (≧∇≦)/ I'll continue to do my best! -- Udana 07:30, August 25, 2010 (UTC) Explanation Whoa, hang on just a second--I didn't mean to be a troll. The data that I deleted didn't make sense. I edited what I thought was right. For instance, Protoman has a flowing yellow scarf, not a flowing yellow scar. What I actually deleted showed up as a lot of small boxes: someone in a non-english country edited. Yet, I probably should have taken that into consideration before deleting. It won't happen again. Sorry! Rovelae 21:41, September 28, 2010 (UTC) MMBN Chrono X I don't want to sound like Im full of myself, but my game is one of the best (if not the best) fangame on the net that continues the story of BN series(it looks and works in 99% like real BN game, and note Im programming it from scratch by myself in GML(GameMaker's Language)( my team-MegaDudes- has only 3 spriters+1 composer + 2 writers + 1 programmer(me)+few artists and we still were able to make more and better than all other, bigger teams which instead of big talk and ideas/promises gave nothing) :/ Not beliving? then check it: Link to my site site: http://mmbnchronox.22web.net Link to 3rd demo: http://www.mediafire.com/?d87jjqgdmdcfv6k (link to zipped version on YoYo games or at site under downloads) Link to its YoYo game's profile: http://www.yoyogames.com/games/104994-megaman-battle-network-chrono-x Note that the 3rd demo has entire 1st chapter, aka over one hour of plot-wise gameplay, new areas, enemys,chips + much more(Me.M.E.N.T.O system, NaviCustomizer + hidden jack-in area with extra bossesthat unlockable after completing the 1st chapter) Still not beliving or too lazy to download? Here's the vid from 3rd demo's trailer: thumb|300px|left Note, that 3rd demo was relased in april, and we gonna soon relase 4th one, here's the short from 4th one as well: thumb|300px|left Hope it all will give us place here under the "Fan Games" section^^ Template grammar The template for the disambiguation pages is in wacky English. For an example, go to Mega Man Zero. It says: "This is one disambiguation page, one page with articles associated to the same name". Perhaps this would be better: "This is a disambiguation page, a page to differentiate between articles with the same name." or something like Wikipedia: "This disambiguation page lists articles associated with the same name." What do you think?--Rdh288 19:16, November 29, 2010 (UTC) Yo Hey Zalbaag! Haven't seen you around for a while! As you may have noticed, Twilight Man and I have been working on the X7 Scripts lately, and I noticed that we may have a bit of an issue getting images for all the cutscenes, especially the ending cutscenes for all three characters. I don't know if you or any other users here have X7 and know how to rip stuff like that, and so far I have been unable to find any already ripped or even any YouTube playthroughs in good enough quality for a screenshot. I feel like we should put at least something on, but the screeshots I worked with in Photoshop are still in far too bad of quality to be posted. Your thoughts?? :) --'Natork' (talk) 23:19, November 29, 2010 (UTC) ::I agree about this new layout. It took me quite a while to get used to it. ::Hm, maybe I should do that, unless Quick thinks of something better to do. Anyways, thanks! --'Natork' (talk) 01:31, November 30, 2010 (UTC) Rockman Shadow Here: TMMNT also i added that info in the trivia of Rockman Shadow and Dangan Man Hey, I have a serious fan game to submit to you. I'm currently working on a 4 player cooperative Mega Man fan game. Check it out here I work on this game every single day, spending all of my free time on it. It's a massive project that I have given myself a single year to complete, so that I can release it on my birthday on 11-11-11. I have a growing fanbase at rocksclan.com and on facebook, and you can check out a teaser video here. I would really appreciate it if you would add this fan game to your website, thank you! ^RUD